


Чёрные чемоданы

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: История о том, как трехчасовая пересадка в Пекине превратилась в эпопею с подменой чемоданов, задержкой рейса и традиционными деликатесами.





	Чёрные чемоданы

Обычно Кит полеты с пересадками ненавидел. Не то чтобы он в принципе часто летал на самолетах: с бюджетом у него было туго, и путешествовать приходилось редко. Но с транзитными рейсами он был знаком не понаслышке: они были единственным, что он мог себе позволить. Это всегда означало кучу дополнительной мороки: лихорадочно искать багаж на ленте, бежать по пересеченной местности к нужному выходу, спать сидя и потом еще несколько дней страдать от того, как ноет поясница и шея. Сейчас он, однако, был благодарен своей авиакомпании за эту пересадку, как Киотскому университету Сэйка — за одобрение его заявки на оплаченную стажировку. Кит обожал летать, смотреть в окно с высоты, скетчить облака необычной формы или ландшафт внизу, включив в наушниках любимые треки на рандоме — но десять с половиной часов полета поистине истощили его способность наслаждаться одиночеством. 

Ступив на твердую землю в Пекине, он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы, подобно средневековым мореплавателям, упасть на колени и начать покрывать пол исступленными поцелуями. 

Его эйфория, впрочем, быстро сошла на нет. Сначала он заблудился и долго не мог понять, где транзитным иностранцам нужно стоять в очереди на пограничный контроль. Потом уже пограничники обошлись с ним крайне нелюбезно: облапали везде, где только можно, а найдя у него в поясной сумке крошечный швейцарский ножик-флэшку — в которой даже не было собственно ножа! — заставили выломать оттуда пилочку и маникюрные ножницы. Ну хоть совсем не отобрали, на том спасибо. Этого неприветливого осмотра он дожидался чуть менее часа — из тех драгоценных трех часов пересадки, за которые должен был успеть забрать чемодан с конвейера, зарегистрировать его заново, теперь до Токио (отдельные билеты были дешевле), а еще, желательно, поесть и купить где-нибудь какой-нибудь очень дешевый сувенир. Даты совпали удивительным образом, и он оказался в Пекине прямо в канун китайского нового года. Грех было упускать такой шанс приобрести себе что-то памятное и уникальное — да хоть бы самую завалящую открытку со свиньёй. 

Добравшись до ленты с багажом своего рейса, Кит, наконец, выдохнул. Народу здесь было немного — хотя бы по сравнению с костедробильной толпой в очереди к пограничникам, — а мерный хоровод чемоданов, сумок и рюкзаков даже успокаивал. 

Оставалось только дождаться своего: пластикового четырехколесного гиганта черного цвета с бирюзовыми вставками. Кит купил его по скидке специально для этой поездки, потому что запихать в привычный рюкзак трехмесячный запас носков, футболок и трусов возможным не представлялось. Забавно, но он явно не был единственным, кто положил глаз на этого монстра: подойдя к конвейеру поближе, Кит заметил абсолютно идентичный черный чемодан, но с другим именным стикером на боку. Что ж, приятно было думать, что у них с неким мистером Широгане Такаши одинаковые вкусы. 

Пока второй черный чемодан не появился, Кит плюхнулся на скамейку и, кое-как справившись с известной жабой и безденежным удушьем, настрочил смску маме. Он бы воспользовался соцсетями, отписался бы ей в Фейсбуке, например — но чертов китайский коммунистический интернет наотрез отказывался пускать его за границы исключительно китайских коммунистических сайтов. 

Кит сидел и ждал. Мама ответила, пожелала хорошего полета и попросила сообщить, когда он будет в Токио. Вай-фай работал, но с его помощью даже проверить почту было невозможно, какое там списаться с однокурсниками или полистать инстач. Со скуки Кит начал украдкой делать наброски незнакомцев. Прошло полчаса, все пассажиры лондонского рейса разобрали свои сумки, а черное чудовище, подписанное именем Широгане Такаши, всё продолжало грустно наматывать круги по багажной ленте. Кит зарычал. 

Гребаный мистер Чемодане, судя по всему, не удосужился посмотреть на этикетки и в итоге перепутал их багаж. 

* * *

Настроение Кита было не просто ниже плинтуса. Оно спустилось в подвал, выкопало там тоннель при помощи пластиковой вилочки и было сбито насмерть поездом подземки, по удивительной случайности оказавшимся внизу в подходящий момент. 

Он двигался к стойке администрации и толкал чемодан Широгане перед собой чуть ли не пинками, практически дымясь от ярости. У других пассажиров, которые встречались с ним взглядом, могло возникнуть только две версии происходящего: это серийный убийца, везущий в чемодане расчлененный труп своей последней жертвы, или же оборотень, чувствующий приближение полнолуния. Кит уже и сам не был уверен, насколько адекватно функционирует его моральный компас. Действия, которые ему сейчас хотелось учинить над мистером Широгане, в большинстве цивилизованных стран мира входили в список уголовно наказуемых преступлений. 

Ему оставалось меньше полутора часов до следующего рейса, меньше часа до конца регистрации, а он даже не знал, где сейчас находится его чемодан. Широгане мог уже давно покинуть пределы аэропорта — может быть, Пекин был его конечной остановкой — и ищи свищи ветра в поле. Нет, Кит вовсе не думал, что это было сознательное воровство: содержимое его чемодана вряд ли показалось бы кому-то особенно привлекательным (самым ценным его имуществом были натуральные кисти и дорогущая акварель, а все деньги и карточки остались при нем, зашитые в трусы). Скорее всего, планы Кита рушились по вине обычного рассеянного болвана. Да и сам он был хорош. Нечего было тормозить на пограничном контроле, небось не приперся бы тогда к шапочному разбору и успел бы остановить этого японского дурака. 

— Извините, к кому я могу обратиться по поводу утраченного багажа? — спросил Кит медленно и отчетливо — тем тоном, который англоговорящие туристы непроизвольно приберегают для общения с иностранцами за границей. Администраторка обернулась к нему и заморгала, улыбаясь. Кит тотчас стушевался. — Я… это… багаж. Утраченный багаж? 

— У вас возникли проблемы с багажом? — Её акцент был ужасен, и Киту пришлось напрячь немало извилин, чтобы разобрать слова, но говорила она грамотно. 

— Да. Кажется, кто-то по ошибке взял мой чемодан и оставил на ленте свой. Они идентичные. Мне срочно нужно найти мой чемодан, понимаете? Мой рейс в Токио отправляется через час, и я… 

— Есть ли на чемодане имя человека? Мы могли бы сделать объявление на случай, если он или она всё еще в аэропорту. 

— Да, давайте. Широгане Такаши. — Имя прозвучало на языке вкусно, как кислый шипучий леденец. 

— Секунду. — Девушка наклонилась к своему микрофону и начала отчетливо наговаривать на английском и японском: — Пассажир Широгане Такаши. По поводу утраченного багажа просьба обратиться на стойку администрации на первом этаже. Пассажир Широгане Такаши… 

— Я здесь! Я здесь! — раздалось откуда-то сзади. Кит обернулся и утратил дар речи. 

С ним и раньше случалось такое, что он видел мужчину и в каком-то смысле заново осознавал собственную ориентацию, однако настолько отчетливо мысль «Ого, я гей» не возникала в его мозгу с того самого момента, когда он впервые подрочил на Райана Гослинга. Молодой человек с растрепанными выбеленными волосами, бегущий сейчас ему навстречу, был лучше десяти Гослингов и одного Криса Эванса вместе взятых. Стройный, мускулистый, высокий. Кит еще не видел его сзади, но мог поспорить на десять фунтов, что задница там упругая, как орех. Правый рукав Широгане был подвязан и слегка колыхался на ветру: у него не было одной руки. 

Действия, которые Киту хотелось учинить над мистером Широгане, стремительно меняли свою направленность. Но шансов у него, вонючего, уставшего, косноязычного и нелюдимого, не было, разумеется, абсолютно никаких. Да и какой был смысл даже пытаться, если они, скорее всего, не успели бы и поговорить толком до отлёта в Токио? Кит вдруг ощутил новый прилив раздражения и досады — не удосужившись заметить, что причина на этот раз была несколько другая. 

— Явились не запылились, — буркнул он, толкая запыхавшемуся Широгане его чемодан — и чуть ли не вырывая свой из его руки. — В следующий раз проверяйте имя на стикере, вы не один по скидке чемоданы покупаете. 

— Конечно! Простите! — восклицаниями заговорил тот, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. — Я вот только! Заметил! Купил сувенир, понимаете! Хотел положить в чемодан! Открываю, а там! Краски и одежда! Чужая! Я ужасно испугался! Побежал к конвейеру, а там уже никого нет! Слава богу, что вы… ох… что вы его забрали и отвезли сюда… Я уже направлялся к вам, когда услышал… Спасибо вам за объявление, мэм… И вам, сэр, что бы я без вас… 

— Да-да. Замечательно. Хорошо, что разобрались. Извините, у меня скоро рейс. Спасибо. Кит махнул рукой и быстрым шагом припустил к стойкам регистрации, подтаскивая за собой тяжеленный чемодан. Не хватало еще запомнить лицо Широгане — тогда бы у него точно не осталось шанса выкинуть эту встречу из головы. 

* * * 

Миссия эта — не запомнить лицо — была Китом безнадежно провалена. Сколько бы он ни жмурился и ни тряс головой, пока решительно шагал на регистрацию, светлый лик Широгане все равно стоял у него перед глазами. Чистая кожа, ровные, будто выщипанные темные брови — того же цвета, что непрокрашенные корни, испуганные раскосые глаза темно-серебристого цвета (подведенные? или это просто были ресницы?), высокие скулы, тронутые румянцем, решительный подбородок, большие мягкие губы, тонкий розовый шрам поперек носа. Интересно, какими судьбами он оказался в Пекине? А в Лондоне до этого? Куда летит дальше — и летит ли? Что случилось с его правой рукой — это врожденный недуг или результат несчастного случая? Он всегда такой рассеянный или просто перенервничал после долгого полета? Что за сувенир он купил? Чем он увлекается? Где и кем работает? Свободен или состоит в отношениях? Гей-радар Кита при одном взгляде на идеальный маникюр Широгане зашкалил и забил радужную тревогу, но он мог и ошибаться: мало ли, вдруг гетеро-мужчины тоже научились ухаживать за собой. 

Было неприятно осознавать, что все эти вопросы так и останутся неотвеченными. 

Кит потупил у табло, потом с горем пополам добрался до стоек регистрации и встал в очередь. Большинство транзитных пассажиров уже успели зарегистрироваться раньше него, поэтому ждать долго не пришлось: очень скоро он оказался лицом к лицу с миловидным стажером, который принялся нервно печатать ему посадочный, по десять раз советуясь с более опытной работницей. Кит не понимал, что он говорит ей, но мог понять, что парень переживает. Он заботливо снял со своего чемодана все ненужные стикеры и взвалил его на весы боковой ручкой кверху. Парень обмотал её новой наклейкой и, нажав кнопку, отправил чемодан ехать дальше по ленте, в самолет. 

— Внимание пассажиров рейса Пекин-Токио в 21:25! — вдруг раздалось по громкой связи. Кит вздрогнул, различив время своего потенциального отлета. — Рейс NH956 задерживается. Предполагаемое время отправления — 8:15 утра. Чтобы воспользоваться услугой бесплатного размещения, обратитесь к сотрудникам аэропорта. Приносим свои искренние извинения. Внимание пассажиров рейса Пекин-Токио… 

Еще где-то секунду Кит тупо смотрел на собственный чемодан, едва переваливший за поворот багажной ленты. Потом перевел взгляд на паренька, протягивающего ему паспорт. Тот в свою очередь таращился на него с нескрываемым ужасом, как будто за задержку рейса Кит непременно собирался отомстить именно ему. Чемодан безнадежно уплывал вдаль. 

Кит подпрыгнул и рванулся за ним, но даже наступив коленями на ленту багажа, все равно поймать не успел. 

— Ловите мой чертов чемодан! — заорал он. 

— Не положено! — запричитал паренек. — Сэр! Не положено! Сойдите с ленты, сэр! Не положено! 

— Ебучий чемодан! — рявкнул Кит. — У меня там куртка! 

— Не положено, сойдите с ленты! 

— И зубная щетка! 

— Не положено! 

Чемодан уплыл. Кит гневно зарычал, выхватил у паренька паспорт и отпрянул, раздавленный собственным поражением. Бедный, ни в чем не повинный стажер не заслужил такого отношения, но у Кита даже не было сил на то, чтобы извиниться за эту сцену. День, который должен был в его планах стать первым днем долгожданного путешествия мечты, с каждой минутой стремительно превращался в какую-то фантастическую череду неудач. Карточный домик рушился на глазах. Ну, хотя бы ручная кладь с деньгами и документами оставалась при нем, на том спасибо. Все еще дымясь от ярости, Кит отошел в сторонку и просто встал посреди зала, как тополь на плющихе, пытаясь отвлечься от нытья и обдумать какие-то дальнейшие действия. 

— Жаль, что так вышло с вашим чемоданом. 

Кит обернулся. К нему обращался тот самый мистер Чемодане, который чуть не стащил его вещи — и заодно сердечко. Он стоял, все еще неприлично красивый, опираясь единственной рукой на длинную ручку своего черного монстра, и неловко улыбался одним уголком рта. 

Выражение лица у Кита, наверное, было красноречивое, потому что уже через пару секунд Чемодане стушевался и объяснил: 

— Я вас не преследую, упаси боже. Просто пришел регистрироваться на тот же рейс. Вы ведь тоже в Токио летите, верно? 

— Верно, — угрюмо буркнул Кит. Он не понимал, к чему ведёт эта светская беседа. 

— Неудачно, конечно, вышло с задержкой, — продолжал Чемодане. На лбу у него как будто проступила испарина. 

— Неудачно… — согласился Кит. 

— Но, с другой стороны, неплохая возможность провести побольше времени в Пекине. 

— Угу. 

— В конце концов, не каждая страна предоставляет туристам двое суток безвизового транзита. 

— Угу. 

Чемодане покраснел. 

— Вам некомфортно. Прошу прощения, я не хотел навязывать вам своё общество. Я оставлю вас в покое. Хорошего вам дня. 

Брови Кита поползли на лоб. Не успел Чемодане сделать и пары шагов, как он окликнул его. 

— Нет! Нет, подождите, вы неправильно поняли. Вы тут не при чем, просто… просто у меня не задался день, окей? А еще этот чемодан… там моя куртка, так что, судя по всему, я даже не смогу выйти в город. Обидно оказаться в Пекине в канун китайского нового года — и застрять в аэропорту. 

Чемодане просиял. 

— Сегодня канун нового года? Вот здорово! А я-то думал, почему у них тут везде сплошные свиньи да свиньи! Купил вот себе пару сережек-гвоздиков… 

— У вас проколоты уши? — озадаченно спросил Кит. Он не удивился, просто дырок в мочках не заметил. 

— Пока еще нет, — рассмеялся Чемодане. — Но я хочу, очень давно, и так же давно коллекционирую разные необычные гвоздики — чтобы потом было из чего выбрать. — Он немного помолчал, потом снова покраснел. — Можно я спрошу, как вас зовут? 

— Ну спросите, — ухмыльнулся Кит, не сумев проигнорировать такую идеальную возможность для подкола. Пунцовое лицо несчастного Чемодане, впрочем, заставило его сменить тактику: — Ладно, шучу. Меня зовут Кит. 

Он протянул новому знакомому ладонь для рукопожатия — левую, чтобы ему было сподручнее ответить на жест. Тот радостно потянулся навстречу и один раз сжал его пальцы — аккуратно, вежливо, но крепко. 

— Можете звать меня Широ — это краткое, — представился он. — Очень рад знакомству. Вернее… я был бы еще больше рад, если бы мы познакомились при менее удручающих обстоятельствах… но тут уж что есть, то есть. И простите меня еще раз за чемодан… обычно я более внимателен, просто сейчас под впечатлением от поездки. 

— Да ничего страшного. В конце концов, чемоданы у нас действительно идентичные. 

— Забавно получилось. 

Повисла короткая пауза. Широ, впрочем, не позволил ей затянуться. 

— Что вы думаете делать сейчас? До отлета двенадцать часов, и это еще в лучшем случае. 

— Я мог бы вытребовать у них койку и просто нормально поспать, — задумчиво пробормотал Кит, — но, если честно, боюсь объяснять сотрудникам, что мне надо. Я про чемодан-то еле смог объяснить, и то она больше догадалась. Вы по-китайски говорите? — ляпнул он и тут же прикусил язык. — Ох, черт возьми, вы же японец. Прошу прощения, я сказал это, не подумав. 

— Я не… — Широ осекся, потом улыбнулся. — Нет, я не говорю по-китайски. И мне, по правде сказать, не кажется хорошей идеей просить у них койку. Путь до отеля со всеми регистрационными проволо́чками, должно быть, займет немало времени, а там и прилечь не успеешь, как надо возвращаться, чтобы не опоздать на рейс. Куда продуктивнее, мне кажется, будет доехать на метро до центра города и посмотреть — хоть одним глазком — на пару достопримечательностей. 

Кит разочарованно вздохнул. 

— Ваша правда. Да только не думаю, что выживу на улице без куртки. Там, конечно, не сибирский мороз, но в одной толстовке мне будет холодновато. Простуда не входит в мои планы, так что придется заночевать в аэропорту. Впрочем, видел я, тут сиденья в залах очень удачные — без подлокотников, так что можно отлично вытянуть ноги. 

Кит не успел заметить, когда научился мастерски считывать эмоции своего нового знакомого, но в данный момент физиономия Широ выражала интенсивную внутреннюю борьбу. 

— Надеюсь, это не прозвучит очень странно… — пробормотал он, наконец. — Вы можете отказаться, я, разумеется, не буду настаивать, но… У меня с собой в чемодане есть вторая куртка, запасная. Я мог бы одолжить её вам. По правде сказать, я все еще чувствую себя неловко из-за той истории с чемоданами… и хотел бы как-то загладить вину. Я мог бы… угостить вас чем-нибудь. Слышал вот, например, что в Китае обязательно надо попробовать тухлые яйца, «столетние» называются. Но если вы не хотите никуда ехать вместе, я всё равно могу одолжить вам куртку. Просто так, до рейса! Вы мне её потом вернете. Я бы отдал насовсем, но она раньше принадлежала моей маме и поэтому очень мне дорога. 

Кит заморгал. Еще ни разу в жизни ему так просто и учтиво не предлагал провести время вместе абсолютно незнакомый человек. Его мозг лихорадочно перебирал всевозможные причины, по которым соглашаться было плохой идеей, но ни одна из них не имела отношения к этой ситуации. Широ был симпатичным, и Кит изначально был не против узнать его поближе. Он вел себя уважительно, не давил и давал понять, что отказ не будет иметь никаких негативных последствий. Он совершенно безвозмездно предлагал ему свою куртку, прогулку по центру Пекина и необычную еду. И отчаянно краснел в процессе. 

С этим можно было работать. 

— Тухлые яйца это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно, — ехидно сказал Кит вслух. — Пищевое отравление и ночь в компании белого друга — отличное завершение дня. Но вот утка по-пекински… слышал, это деликатес из обязательной программы всех туристов. Как думаете, мы сумеем найти в центре какой-нибудь традиционный ресторан? 

* * *

Они без особых происшествий оставили чемодан Широ в камере хранения и пошли искать подземку. Тяжелая кожаная куртка, которую Кит для тепла надел еще и поверх свитера, приятным весом давила на плечи. Это был не единственный приятный аспект предстоящей прогулки. Общаться с Широ оказалось просто, как со старым школьным другом, который давно не выходил на связь — но по-прежнему помнит все ваши детские шутки и фишки. Было, конечно, немного странно задавать такие очевидные вопросы, ответы на которые при общении с близкими знакомыми и без этого давно знаешь: об учебе, о профессии, об увлечениях. Кит раньше никогда не был на типичных «первых свиданиях»: все его романтические отношения до этого плавно вытекали из дружеских. Но этот новый опыт пока что очень ему нравился. 

Он узнал, что Широ мечтает выучиться на авиаинженера, но не смог получить грант и поэтому вынужден копить на платную программу, подрабатывая баристой и библиотекарем в разные смены. Работа в библиотеке дает ему постоянный доступ к нужной литературе, и в свободное время он старается заниматься самообучением. Он хотел бы поучаствовать в программе освоения Марса, но из-за руки это, к сожалению, невозможно. Ему пришлось сделать ампутацию после автокатастрофы. Это случилось довольно давно, так что он почти привык к своему увечью — и оно даже не мешает ему увлекаться сборкой миниатюрных моделей разных летательных аппаратов. Среди других его интересов — настольные игры, фотография, немое кино, научная фантастика и робототехника. 

— А в Токио у тебя что? Семья? — спросил Кит, шагая сквозь очередную рамку металлоискателя с нарочито непринужденным видом. Это была уже третья проверка на их пути к центру города, а они еще даже не вошли в метро. Китайцы явно очень переживали за свою безопасность. 

— Нет, — ответил Широ, ловким движением левой руки закидывая сумку на плечо. — У меня нет семьи. 

— Извини, пожалуйста. 

— Ничего страшного, откуда ты мог знать? — Широ улыбнулся. — И, кстати, я еду не в Токио, моя конечная остановка — Киото. Там мне… обещали сделать протез. 

— А в Англии что, не получается его получить? — озадаченно спросил Кит. 

— Ну почему, это возможно. Но современные модели очень дорогие, а в простых насадках, которые созданы, по большей части, для эмоционального комфорта эйблистов, толку почти никакого, — пожал плечами Широ. — Я как-то даже не задумывался об этом — до недавнего времени. Один японский институт протезирования предложил бесплатно опробовать на мне экспериментальную модель. Я побуду их подопытным кроликом, но, если всё пройдёт удачно, стану одним из первых ампутантов, кому достанется протез нового поколения. Его будет почти не отличить от настоящей руки. Нервные окончания, мгновенная реакция на команды, посылаемые мозгом, долгий заряд. Понимаю, всё это звучит слишком уж радужно. Друзья говорили мне, что это безумная затея, и ничем хорошим она не закончится, но… 

— Я думаю, попытка не пытка, — ободряюще сказал Кит. — Не могут же они сделать что-то… хуже, верно? 

— Ну, надеюсь, — нервно рассмеялся Широ. — А ты зачем летишь в _страну восходящего солнца_? — Он пропел последние слова на мотив из знаменитого видео Билла Вурца про историю Японии, и Кит расхохотался. 

— У меня там стажировка… 

Пока он рассказывал про свою учебу в Англии и неожиданный грант, который он выиграл каким-то чудом, удивив всех своих однокурсников и профессоров, они, наконец, добрались до касс метро и — с горем пополам преодолев языковой барьер — купили одноразовые билетики. Широ ужасно расстроился, когда турникет зажевал проездной, ничего не оставив ему на память. 

— Я стараюсь сохранять любые билеты из поездок, — пояснил он. — Так легче запомнить, где ты побывал, а еще иногда попадаются очень красивые. Некоторые музеи Японии — например, Золотой Павильон в Киото — печатают свои на рисовой бумаге! 

Они спустились внутрь станции и остановились возле огромного плаката с картой метро, приклеенного на колонне. Иероглифы были продублированы на английском, но далеко не у всех находился стандартный английский аналог — в основном это были какие-то названия. Кит прищурился, пытаясь различить понятные слова, и через пару минут почувствовал, что от усилий у него кружится голова. 

— Ты понимаешь, куда мы теоретически могли бы поехать? — вопросил он, наконец. — Потому что я нет. 

Широ нахмурился. 

— Если я правильно помню, центральная площадь Пекина называется Тяньаньмэнь, — пробормотал он. — Там же расположен вход в Запретный город. Не уверен, что мы успеем туда попасть — время все-таки позднее — но это самый что ни на есть центр, центральнее не бывает. С названием Тяньаньмэнь здесь две станции, Западная и Восточная — видимо, площадь большая… можем наугад выбрать одну из них? Если только у тебя нет других предложений. 

Других предложений у Кита быть и не могло: в одиночку сориентироваться в незнакомом городе с такой быстротой и легкостью он не сумел бы никак. Решив, что в его интересах сейчас — следовать за Широ любой ценой, чтобы не потеряться, не опоздать на самолет и не умереть в трущобах голодной смертью, он решительно кивнул и отдался на волю проводника. К концу их пути к центральной площади Кит был положительно уверен, что без Широ давно бы запутался в миллионе пересадок и уехал куда-нибудь не туда. Что и говорить, тот умел концентрироваться, когда речь шла о путешествиях в подземке, а не чужих чемоданах. 

— Так странно, город почти пустой, — пробормотал Широ, когда они уже поднимались по лестнице. Кит кивнул. 

— Я думал, здесь будет столпотворение, если честно. Мало того, что о китайском метро легенды ходят — так сегодня еще и Новый год. В Лондоне под Новый год не протолкнуться в центре. А тут как будто все вымерли. 

— Другие традиции, — пожал плечами Широ, повязывая шарф и нахлобучивая на лоб зимнюю кепку ослепительно дурацкого покроя. Кит последовал его примеру и накинул на голову капюшон толстовки. Улица встречала их морозным, безветренным снегопадом — и монументальной красной стеной с гигантским портретом вождя. 

— Как я и думал, — сказал Широ раздосадованно, — всё закрыто. Только караульные стоят. Прости, я правда надеялся, что мы что-то сможем здесь посмотреть. 

— Ты смеешься? — хохотнул Кит. — А сейчас тут, по-твоему, не на что смотреть? Мы сейчас в центре столицы огромной страны, в которой лично я вот никогда раньше не был. Да пусть тут хоть все музеи будут закрыты и на улице ни одной собаки — одна только поездка на метро чего стоила! Так что извиняться не за что. — Он подмигнул и с удовольствием заметил, что лицо его случайного спутника снова залила краска. — Давай сфотографируемся, а потом пойдем поищем какой-нибудь ресторан? Наверняка же что-нибудь ещё открыто. 

Они подошли ближе к вратам; Кит расчехлил смартфон, а Широ достал из сумки зеркалку. Он потратил битых минут десять на то, чтобы сделать идеально симметричное фото. В любой другой компании Кит бы, наверное, взбесился — но с Широ почему-то поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится просто молча наблюдать за тем, как увлеченно он работает. Потом Широ опомнился и предложил сфотографировать его самого. 

— Я смогу потом отправить тебе фото по почте, если ты не против дать мне свой адрес. Или фейсбук. — Он неловко почесал затылок — и просиял, когда Кит согласился. — Сними капюшон на пару минут, а то лицо плохо видно… Да, хорошо. У тебя в волосах очень красиво смотрится снег. 

Кит понятия не имел, что может быть красивого в заснеженных патлах, которые он не мыл уже сто лет, а не причесывал и вовсе с незапамятных времен, но сопротивляться комплименту не стал. Он встал прямо, скрестив руки на груди, и с каменным лицом уставился в камеру. Его уважение возросло в разы, когда Широ — в отличие от любого другого фотографа, с которым Кит раньше имел дело — не попросил его улыбнуться. 

— Селфи хочешь? — в приступе благодушия предложил он, когда Широ убрал свою зеркалку. — Тоже отправлю… в фейсбуке. 

Со всеми этими снимками они провели у входа в Запретный Город довольно много времени — слишком много, как потом вспоминал Кит. Сцена, которая разыгралась там, была не то чтобы неприятной — неловкой, скорее. Когда они уже собирались уходить на поиски ресторана с уткой по-пекински, на полупустынной площади появилась кучка молодых китайцев. Они явно были подшофе: о чем-то весело разговаривали, хохотали, а потом заметили Широ с Китом и, замахав руками, бросились им навстречу, как будто узнали старых друзей. 

— Ты их знаешь? — на всякий случай спросил Кит. Широ покачал головой. 

Сделать они с этим ничего не успели. Молодые люди обступили их и, перебивая друг друга, начали говорить что-то, размахивая мобильными телефонами. Кит пытался объяснить, что они, скорее всего, обознались, но компания только смеялась и на его слова особого внимания не обращала. Наконец, один из них похлопал его по плечу и задал вопрос по-английски: 

— Откуда вы? 

— Из Англии, — машинально ответил Кит. Он попытался схватить Широ за рукав и пойти прочь, давая молодым людям понять, что разговор окончен, но они не сдавались. От такого напора, от этой болтовни и прикосновений ему казалось, будто он загнан в угол; но единственный оставшийся выход из положения — применить на практике все свои умения рукопашного боя — ему не улыбался, равно как и срок в китайской тюрьме. Компания, тем временем, принялась делать селфи, бесцеремонно обнимая его за плечи. Широ их, судя по всему, не особенно интересовал. 

— Перестаньте… — слабо сопротивлялся Кит. 

— Перестаньте сейчас же, моему другу некомфортно! — вдруг рявкнул Широ. 

То ли этот призыв возымел действие, то ли молодежь уже сделала все необходимые фотографии — во всяком случае, они почти сразу отстали и, продолжая хихикать, удалились по широкому пустому проспекту. 

Кит перевел дух. 

— Ты в порядке? — осведомился Широ, аккуратно положив ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Да… да. — Кит потряс головой. — Просто… не люблю, когда меня трогают незнакомые. — Рука мгновенно исчезла с его плеча, и он почти рассмеялся. — Нет, я не про тебя, ты не незнакомый. В смысле — не такой, как они. 

Широ, впрочем, не стал прикасаться к нему снова. Он кивнул головой в сторону площади, предлагая двигаться дальше, и они медленным шагом отправились прочь от Запретного Города, по восточному краю Тяньаньмэнь. 

— Удивительная бестактность, конечно, — пробормотал Широ чуть погодя. — Я, конечно, слышал, что у китайцев есть дурацкая привычка делать селфи с белыми туристами, но так влезать в чужое личное пространство… 

— А самое смешное, что я не белый, — фыркнул Кит. — А в детстве, в Штатах, я бы, пожалуй, ещё счел это за комплимент… Моя мама — мексиканка, — пояснил он, заметив, как Широ приподнял брови, — а папа был смешанной расы, но с корейскими корнями. Плавильный котел, иными словами… Внешность у меня и правда довольно европейская, но моих одноклассников это никогда не останавливало. В Англии с этим стало попроще. Хотя, скорее всего, это просто потому, что мою маму больше не вызывают к директору отвечать за моё «агрессивное поведение» — она элементарно сюда не долетит. 

— Ты живешь в Англии, а твоя мама — в Штатах? 

— Да. Но мы все время на связи. Скайп через день, стикеры в телеграме. Со страхом жду, когда она доберется до фейсбука и начнет писать неловкие мамские комменты под моими фото с попоек. — Кит вдруг осекся, вспомнив, что для Широ подобные семейные комментарии были не поводом для стыда, а недоступной роскошью. Он поспешил перевести тему. — Ты знаешь, куда мы идем? 

— Если честно, то нет, — усмехнулся Широ. — Я не планировал гулять по Пекину, а потому не загрузил оффлайн-карту. Но мне кажется, что в центре не должно возникнуть проблем с поиском кафе или ресторана. Тем более, мы же хотим попробовать не что-то из ряду вон, а самый популярный деликатес. 

Желудок Кита выбрал самое подходящее время для того, чтобы призывно заурчать. Широ улыбнулся. 

— Ничего, заходим в первый попавшийся ресторан — и утка по-пекински у нас в кармане, — подбадривающим тоном заметил он. — Вернее — в животе. 

* * *

— Утка по-пекински, — предельно ясно, чуть ли не по слогам отчеканил Широ. — Утка. Жареная. Пекин. У вас есть? 

Официант, который встретил их на пороге элитного ресторана, расположенного в каком-то подвальном помещении, замотал головой — то ли отрицая наличие такого блюда, то ли намекая, что ни слова не понял из того, что Широ уже минут пять безуспешно пытался ему втолковывать. 

— Вы меня хоть понимаете? — простонал Широ. Официант ответил ему тем же энергичным потряхиванием головы, подкрепив свою позицию жестикуляцией. — Мы можем посмотреть меню? У вас есть меню на английском? На любом языке, кроме китайского? Меню? 

— Широ, пойдем, не думаю, что мы чего-то здесь добьемся, — позвал его Кит. 

— Но это уже седьмой ресторан, где мы ничего не добились! — На Широ было жалко смотреть. — Я не понимаю — как самое знаменитое китайское блюдо может быть таким редким, что его нигде нет? Спасибо, извините, мы пойдем, — сконфуженно сказал он напоследок официанту, который уже привычно замахал на него руками. 

Снова выйдя на улицу, они понуро добрели до какой-то небольшой пустынной кофейни, где Широ оставил Кита сидеть с вещами и, подойдя к стойке, заказал им обоим карамель маккиато. Флегматичная девушка готовила напитки так неспешно, что Кит, не выдержав ожидания, вытащил из рюкзака скетчбук и стал делать наброски. Салфетница, полудохлый кактус, необычная лампа на потолке. Широ, переминающийся с ноги на ногу у стойки, в полный рост; летающая голова Широ — хмурое лицо, морщинка на переносице, прикушенная губа. Он так зациклился на их неудачах, что, кажется, совсем потерял покой. Сделав набросок контура, Кит, как обычно, слишком увлекся штриховкой — и не заметил, как Широ получил заказ и вернулся к столику. 

— Это я? — От неожиданности Кит подпрыгнул — и машинально закрыл рисунок рукой. Широ смутился. — Извини, пожалуйста, я случайно увидел. 

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Кит, усмехнувшись. — Надеюсь, у тебя от этого не будет психологической травмы. Поверь, в жизни ты выглядишь лучше. 

— Брось, ты потрясающе рисуешь, — отмахнулся Широ, как будто не желая даже слышать его самоуничижительные комментарии. Он переставил свою сумку на пол и сел за стол, подвинув Киту его кружку. — Еще бы тебя не выбрали для этой стажировки. Сходство невероятное, и мне очень нравится твой стиль — с этим нажимом и живой, не совсем академической штриховкой. 

Кит фыркнул. 

— Мой лучший друг Лэнс шутит, что я штрихую, как щенок, которому дали в зубы фломастер. 

— Во-первых, он не прав, а во-вторых — прости, но хреновый же он друг, если его шутки так влияют на твою самооценку. 

Кит не ответил, только потянулся к кружке. После разочаровательной прогулки по морозу горячий напиток был приятным утешением. 

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил он. Широ только молча помотал головой, хлюпая собственным кофе. — Что значит «не-а»? — Кит ехидно спародировал его движение. — Ишь, Рокфеллер выискался. 

Широ прыснул, и сладкая карамельная пенка разлетелась по всему столу. Он заизвинялся и принялся неловко вытирать беспорядок салфеткой. 

— Я вообще-то обещал угостить тебя уткой, — сказал он, наконец, — но что-то в этом пока не преуспел. Приходится играть на понижение. — Он помолчал, потом добавил: — Правда, извини, я тебе столько всего наобещал — достопримечательности, деликатесы — а в итоге ничего не вышло. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что я согласился поехать с тобой только из-за бесплатной утки? — со смешком спросил Кит. 

Широ ничего не ответил, только снова покраснел. Какое-то время тишину разбавляло только негромкое хлюпанье кофе. 

— Кстати, — вдруг хихикнул Кит, — как тебе удалось объяснить, какой кофе мы хотим? 

— А, ну я просто ткнул пальцем в нужную картинку. 

Кит пару секунд помолчал. А потом со стуком отставил кружку и схватился за скетчбук и линер. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Рисую утку, конечно! 

Изобретенный заново, как велосипед, невербальный способ коммуникации при помощи простейших изображений сработал на ура. Кит схематично набросал на листочке мультяшную уточку, которая говорила «Кря», а рядом с ней, на расстоянии короткой стрелочки — дымящуюся жареную утку на тарелке. Внизу он на всякий случай подписал вопрос на английском языке: «Где мы можем съесть утку по-пекински?» Закончив свой плакат сомнительного качества, он подошел к флегматичной баристе и выложил рисунок перед ней, как конверт с взяткой. 

Уже через десять минут они, допив кофе, с новыми силами отправились по нужному адресу, вооруженные нарисованной от руки картой, необходимыми иероглифами, обозначающими «утку по-пекински» (а также, на всякий случай, «воду» и «метро») и шутливым благословением. 

Ресторан, который девушка им посоветовала, специализировался именно на различных традиционных вариантах приготовления несчастной утки. Все их с Широ злоключения наконец-то остались в прошлом. Иероглифы с иллюстрацией позволили им избежать неловкого взаимодействия с официантом, и прекрасный столик на двоих у окна в два счета оказался в их полном распоряжении. Кит с удовольствием вытирал обветренные холодные руки теплой салфеткой и посмеивался над тем, как сосредоточенно Широ фотографирует через окно неприметный пустой проспект, ловя в отражении на стекле его раскрасневшееся на морозе лицо. 

Официант подошел к ним с двумя наборами одноразовых палочек и принялся сервировать стол. Широ почему-то напрягся. 

— Вы не могли бы дать мне вилку? — почти шепотом спросил он, краснея; потом повторил свою просьбу уже громче, но официант не понял его и тогда. — Мне нужна вилка. 

Схватив линер Кита, Широ быстро изобразил вилку на салфетке, от усердия порвав её в нескольких местах. Официант заулыбался и помотал головой, бормоча какие-то, скорее всего, извинения; потом ушел. 

— Прости, но зачем тебе вилка? — озадаченно спросил Кит. Широ поник. 

— Я не умею пользоваться палочками, — пробурчал он себе под нос, как будто надеялся, что Кит не услышит ответ. 

Потом, правда, заставил себя улыбнуться: — Что ж, придется, видимо, представить, что мы в Индии, и есть руками. Японец — и не умеет есть палочками? Кит, впрочем, не стал выказывать своё удивление этим фактом: мало ли, вдруг проблема с палочками появилась у Широ после аварии, когда пришлось переучиваться на левую руку — и теперь он не любит об этом говорить? Сейчас можно было только предложить решение проблемы. 

— Я мог бы попробовать показать тебе? — неуверенно спросил Кит. — Ты наверняка и сам много знаешь, но я амбидекстр, и для левой руки у меня есть несколько дополнительных приемов. Вот, зажми одну палочку на сгибе между указательным и большим пальцем — она у тебя должна оставаться неподвижной… 

К тому моменту, как их утку приготовили и подали на стол в плетеной бамбуковой корзинке — в уже порезанном виде, вместе с лепешками и соусом — Широ кое-как научился правильно держать палочки в руке, так, чтобы двигалась из них только одна. У него пока что не получалось захватывать ими маленькие предметы, (Кит ради такого дела распотрошил свой наименее любимый ластик), но он старался так, будто от результата этого мастер-класса зависела судьба по меньшей мере всей галактики. Потом, отложив ластики, он перешел на кусочки утки, изредка чертыхаясь и все еще отчаянно краснея. Кит мягко делал ему замечания и напоминал держать кисть расслабленной. 

— Когда я получил подтверждение своей стажировки, то был в полной уверенности, что выставлю тут себя полным невеждой — со своим-то скудным культурным багажом, — рассмеялся он, наконец. — Если бы мне сказали, что я еще до прибытия в Токио примусь учить японца пользоваться палочками… 

— Я не японец, — вдруг тихо сказал Широ. 

— Что? 

— Я не японец, — повторил он громче, с какой-то насмешливой горечью. — Ну, то есть, я родился в Японии, и у меня японское имя, но… я никогда не чувствовал особой связи со своими культурными корнями. Понимаешь… Мне было два года, когда меня усыновила британская семья. Это были очень хорошие люди, и я искренне любил их. Но мы жили небогато, в маленьком городке, и я не помню, чтобы мы когда-то ели в ресторанах. Когда мне было четырнадцать, они погибли — в той самой аварии, где я отделался этим, — с этими словами Широ шевельнул культей правой руки. — Я снова оказался в приюте, уже в Англии. Что скрывать, я пережил там немало расистских издевательств, и какое-то время из-за этого даже стыдился собственного происхождения. Я показательно не ел суши и лапшу, даже быстрорастворимую, не слушал джей-поп, не смотрел аниме — хотел выставить себя обычным британским подростком, таким же, как все. Я не горжусь этим. Потом это прошло, но было уже поздновато. В общем, как-то так и получилось, что теперь я — человек по имени Такаши Широгане, не умеющий пользоваться палочками. Это очень глупо? Не могу перестать думать о том, как это глупо, смешно и стыдно. 

Он беспомощно смотрел в тарелку; его губы растягивала виноватая улыбка. 

Кит какое-то время молчал; потом отложил палочки. 

— Широ, то, что ты был оторван от своего культурного наследия — не твоя вина, — сказал он серьезно. — И отсутствие каких-то бытовых навыков не делает тебя менее «японцем». Ты ничего не обязан делать, чтобы заслужить какое-то «право» на свою культуру. Это часть тебя в любом случае, от рождения. Мир сложный, национальности перемешиваются, и дерьмо случается. Всё нормально. В этом нет ничего глупого или стыдного. 

Некоторое время Широ не поднимал на него глаз и только сосредоточенно крутил в руке палочки, безуспешно пытаясь зацепить ими еще кусочек утки. Кит испугался, что со своим сочувствием пересек границу вежливости. Могли ли его слова обидеть Широ? А может, тот вовсе успел пожалеть, что вот так взял и в порыве досады вывалил малознакомому человеку всю свою биографию? Но когда Кит решил, что ответа уже не получит, и собрался сменить тему, Широ вдруг поднял голову и улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, то, что ты сказал сейчас… мне действительно стало лучше. Спасибо. Спасибо, Кит. 

* * *

Время близилось к полуночи. Они шли по пустому тротуару проспекта, освещенного — помимо обычных белых фонарей — китайскими новогодними фонариками, подвешенными на столбах. В их оранжевых ореолах неспешно плясал снег. Позади них врата в Запретный Город все еще сияли своей изогнутой крышей, очерченной новогодней иллюминацией. 

— Что ты планировал посмотреть в Токио? — спросил Широ. — Ты ведь, как и я, проведешь там одну ночь в капсульном отеле, верно? 

Кит кивнул. 

— За полтора дня многого не посмотришь, конечно… — протянул он. — Но я хотел успеть — кроме Императорского дворца, разумеется — в парк Йойоги, на Акихабару и обзорную площадку в баре «Нью Йорк». А, и в онсэн, конечно. 

— Разве онсэнов нет в Киото? 

— Есть, но ты же знаешь, какая у них политика по поводу татуировок. У меня набито несколько, довольно больших, и в традиционный онсэн меня с ними не пустят. В Токио больше шансов найти такое место, где эти правила не имеют значения. 

— Понятно. Большие планы у тебя. 

Широ пожевал губу, затем отвернулся. Кит расплылся в улыбке. 

— Если ты захочешь, я был бы рад посетить все эти места вместе. Мне не помешает помощь человека, который отлично ориентируется в незнакомом городе и из чего угодно делает умопомрачительные концептуальные снимки. — Он помолчал: очень уж забавно было смотреть, как выражение тоски на лице Широ сменяется буквально щенячьим восторгом. — На Киото это предложение, кстати, тоже распространяется. Если ты захочешь, конечно. 

— Правда? — Широ постарался выдержать спокойный тон и провалил задание с треском. — Я… я не против, совсем. А что ты хотел смотреть в Киото? Там ведь у нас обоих будет куда больше времени, можно даже выбираться в другие близлежащие города, если повезет. 

— Я тоже об этом думал. Вариантов много. Например, неподалёку от Киото есть удивительный бамбуковый лес — сходу не вспомню название, надо погуглить. В Наре — там час езды на пригородном поезде — по улицам города ходят олени! А ещё было бы здорово весной, в апреле, доехать до Такаямы, на фестиваль парящих платформ — там, насколько мне известно, сложно с бронированием мест в отелях, но уж койки в многоместных номерах должны остаться... 

Его рассуждения вдруг прервал резкий писк. Широ вздрогнул — и схватился за запястье, поспешно выключая сигнал часов. 

— Это будильник, — пояснил он, — чтобы я не забывал обедать. Иногда зарабатываюсь и просто... — Он осекся. — Я ещё не переводил часы, а сигнал стоял на 16:00. По местному времени полночь. Получается... с Новым годом? 

Они остановились. По шоссе пронёсся мимо, меся колёсами коричневую грязь, одинокий автомобиль. Не было никаких празднеств с драконами, фейерверками и театральными представлениями — только тихая ночь в пустом городе, снег, да двое измотанных путешествием, но счастливых людей. 

Кит улыбнулся. 

— Получается, — сказал он, беспечно пожав плечами. 

И они двинулись дальше.


End file.
